The Right Kind of Company
by falala
Summary: A very very cold night leaves Lucy unable to sleep. Who else better to warm her up other than Natsu?   One-shot, very NaLu centric :P


The Right Kind of Company

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy had just finished their mission in the northern mountains. Unfortunately they destroyed half a mountain during that mission even though the mission was just to retrieve a lost pair of magical earrings that was stolen by a group of mountain monkeys. Of course the mission was successful, and the damage could have been avoided. But Fairy Tail's strongest team wouldn't be the strongest team if there weren't any major collateral damage, such as blowing up a good portion of a mountain. On their way back home, a sudden snow storm halted their way back home. They had no other choice but to camp out until the storm passed. Natsu and Gray found a cave where they could set up their camping gear and big enough to fit Erza's luggage. The wind blew hard and the snow never stopped snowing. Even though it was beautiful to see the snow fall and the wind dance around the trees, Lucy was feeling uneasy being stuck in a cave with her friends during the snow storm. If anyone knew who she was with, then they could understand her uneasiness. One word would spark an argument, then into a fight, then into a magic fight, then into an Erza punishment act, then into the cave caving in, and then ultimately leaving the party injured without any shelter. Lucy sighed, it was inevitable to think like this.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Happy flew over to her. She was cuddling her legs and her blanket hugged her body tightly.

"I'm just cold." She tried to smile but her teeth were chattering so much her whole face was vibrating.

"Aye. Natsu make the fire. Lucy's really cold." Happy yelled back at Natsu who was having a small argument with Gray. Apparently Natsu didn't hear Happy.

"Gray you idiot, I'm sleeping there move your perverted-naked body away from my sleeping bag!" Natsu was breathing fire.

"Shut-up fire breath. It's starting to stink." He retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Natsu, Gray… are you two fighting?" Erza was now eyeing them. Suddenly their mood changed.

"Aye!" Both boys said at the same time while they were acting happy and joyful.

"Good. It's nice to get along. Natsu start the fire, Lucy isn't used to this harsh weather." She said nonchalantly.

Lucy looked at Erza as if she was her knight and shining prince coming to her rescue. But in fact it was Happy who suggested starting the fire first. A depressed and neglected Happy stood alone in the corner.

It was already night time and the group decided to go to sleep. Natsu was already passed out in his sleeping bag next to Happy. Gray was half naked in his sleeping bag and Erza equipped very comfy and thick pajamas. Lucy was not at all used to this kind of weather, she was shivering non-stop. Of course Natsu was fine sleeping in this cold because his body is practically fire. Gray was used to the cold thanks to Ul's training methods so he was sleeping soundly. Erza always packed what was necessary and she can deal with harsh sleeping arrangements. Even though Lucy was nearest to the fire, she couldn't get herself warm and had the hardest time falling asleep. She kept tossing and turning and her body wouldn't stop shivering. Time passed and even though her body was ice cold, she was in and out of sleep. As the night went on, it got colder and the fire started to dim down. She looked at Erza and even she re-equipped her pajamas to a full on eskimo suit inside her sleeping bag. To her side, Gray found his clothes and put it back on while they were sleeping. If Gray found it cold, it must be really cold, she thought. Then she looked at Natsu who was hugging Happy because he unconsciously knew that Happy would be cold. A very stiff smile formed on her face, she would enjoy this a little bit more if she wasn't so amazingly cold. Again she tried to force herself to sleep.

Once Lucy was asleep, Natsu peeked one eye open to check on her. She had been stirring the whole night and he kept waking up to hear her move and sigh. He even heard her teeth chatter. Her body turned again and he shut his eye quick. Another sigh left her mouth. He then waited until she went back to sleep. Slowly, he crept up beside her and moved his body closer to hers to share his body heat. As soon as he moved closer to her, he saw her face relax. It works, he thought. Then he realized that he left Happy alone so he picked up Happy and put him on the opposite side from Lucy.

Finally the group can finally sleep in peace. He put his arm around Lucy so that she'd feel warmer and she just melted into his arms. Unknowingly to her, her body automatically moved closer to the heat source, her body cuddled into his. A small smile grew on Natsu's face as he dozed off to sleep.

Lucy slowly woke up and she was surprised that she slept peacefully because at first she kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep properly. Once she started to open her eyes, she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked straight at them and they suddenly turned their heads away with flushed faces.

"Erza? Gray?" She sat up from her spot and realized that there was an arm around her waist. She looked at who's it belonged to and gasped. Her body flew across the cave from shock. Her heart was beating out of control and her lungs were panting. It woke up the sleeping dragon who had groggy eyes. His eyes caught the wrath of Lucy's death stare.

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p>The storm died down by the time they were done packing up so they decided to head back to Magnolia. Silence fell between Natsu and Lucy who were still recovering from the previous situation. Apparently out of shock Lucy kicked Natsu in the head. It was just a reflex for her but usually Natsu would cry it off or sulk. This time he stayed quiet. It created an awkward moment for them. Lucy apologized because it was just out of reflexes. But he remained quiet the whole time. Happy tried to get them to talk to each other during their trip back but was unsuccessful. Erza and Gray on the other hand were smiling gleefully at the two because of what they saw in the morning.<p>

Once they reached Magnolia, everyone went straight to their homes because they were exhausted from traveling. When Lucy reached home she unpacked her things and got into the shower. She was re-thinking about everything that had happened on their trip. A pinkish blush tinted her cheeks. She was kind of missing the feeling of being next to Natsu. Maybe she really shouldn't have kicked him in the head but then again she kicked him a million times before and never felt bad about it. Not until he made that face and stayed quiet. She got out of the shower and started to ready herself for bed. After blow drying her hair, she went straight to her bed and flipped open one of her books she had been reading. She was going to read until she fell asleep. When it was time to sleep, Lucy felt like she was yearning for something. It prevented her from sleeping and it reminded her of when she was sleeping in the cave. But this time she was in her own home, in her own bed, and in her own comforters, plus it was nice and warm at her place. She smacked her head.

"Don't tell me I need Natsu to help me sleep." She sighed and went back rolling in her bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu was in his home with Happy. Of course Happy fell asleep right away and usually Natsu would do the same but he was honestly thinking about Lucy. Was it so wrong for him to comfort her that night? He kept thinking over what he did and Natsu never thought things over. He was the type of person that would just do things that pleased him. Thinking is what Lucy does and that's why she's his partner, his better half. Natsu started to stir in his sleep too and it woke Happy.<p>

"Natsu, why aren't you sleeping yet?" Happy said groggily.

"Nothing go back to sleep." He replied

"Aye." Happy was going to go back to sleep but then he realized what's wrong. "You want to be with Lucy right?" Natsu remained quiet. "Then let's go Natsu so we could finally sleep." Happy was being cheerful again regardless if he had just been woken up from his sleep.

Natsu smiled and without thinking, they were both on their way to Lucy's house. Once they reached her home, he saw her window slightly open and as always he climbed through. When we was sitting on the window he took a good look at her and she had that same stiff face that night in the cave. Happy already made himself comfortable on the pillow so Natsu slid underneath her blanket. This time he was hesitant to touch her so he just laid next to her only an arm's width away from here. Suddenly her face softened once he got into the bed. This time it was her who hugged his body. He was shocked and stayed still just in case she wakes up in a bad mood. At least this time he could say he wasn't the one who started it. She smiled and opened her eyes slightly.

"Finally, it took you long enough." She hugged him tighter and he finally softened his body. He put his arm underneath her neck and pulled her body in closer. "I'm sorry for kicking you." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He felt her head nod.

"Night Natsu."

"Night Lucy."

Both of them started to drift away into their dreams under the night sky, finally getting the sleep they needed with the right person.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm going through a NaLu phase really. Since I started reading the manga, I needed to write about my little fangirl fantasy *nosebleed* Lol just keeding, I need to get it out of my system(sorta). Don't worry there's no hidden dirty lemony goodness in here (although there could have been a lot... jussayin). I kind of enjoy the not so direct way expressing emotions. Enjoy! Reviews much appreciated (:<strong>

**Btw this story prolly is a rip from Jake from twillight haha don't judge meeeee ): I liked the book :$ :$ **


End file.
